herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Punkettes
The Punkettes are a team led by Spyro Doomfire, and are the main anti-heroic protagonists of the Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten Spinoff of the same name. The Punkettes are composed of characters who primarily serve Spyro, and act based on her wants and needs- hence, Punkettes serve as an in-between for Spyro. While not doing their missions, they enjoy watching movies, partying, sleeping, playing video games, and generally being loud... Which eventually ends in Spyro's anger. Members *'Spyro Doomfire': The Leader. A friendship creature who lived on Planet Fridnika, until the destruction by the Minions of Satanica, and their leader Pepper Satanica. *'Shira Matsuri': Second-in-command. First found Spyro, and took her in. As time went by, They became more sisterly, and became a student in Akademi High. Just then, a fire breaks loose at the school and the friends immediately rush to the action. While most civilians manage to escape, Shira learns from a survivor that Peppa (who was clearly Pepper in disguise) is still trapped inside the burning building. With no help around to save her, Shira boldly (and foolishly) volunteers her own life. A fearful Spyro immediately stops her, but reluctantly allows the decision upon seeing Shira's humanity and motivation to rescue her mentor, incase she doesn't survive, Shira takes off her scouter, and put's it on Spyro's blue headphones, as it is something to remember her by. After rushing inside, the building violently explodes. it is unknown what happened to Shira, but implied that she was in grave danger, possibly dead. After Shira's disappearance, everyone mourns her this while a heartbroken Spyro falls into a deep state of depression. However, it is confirmed by $py64 that she is still alive, but psychologically traumatized. *'Junko Enoshima': The Ultimate Despair, She took Interest in despair at a young age, thanks to a demon. Junko had a strong desire to "paint the world in despair" and planned to start The Tragedy, the worst, most despair-inducing incident in the history of mankind. Junko almost succeeded in her attempt to kill Makoto and frame Kyoko, but it was ultimately fruitless when Kyoko saved Makoto just as she was about to stab him, and then by Makoto not calling out Kyoko's lie during the Class Trial when Kyoko announced that she would not have been able to access her own room. Junko had no choice but to call guilt on Makoto throughout the trial. Junko's plans to execute Makoto were thwarted by Alter Ego, however, who had stopped the execution in time for Makoto to evade death. However, Junko was properly thwarted when both Kyoko and Makoto showed up at the gymnasium to issue an ultimatum. She was forced to accept that a retrial is necessary, but then Junko — then still in Monokuma form — decided to gradually reveal the whole truth to the students, confident that even if she was exposed, they would be unable to handle the shock of the outside world they longed to go back to having already “ended” due to The Tragedy. Makoto and Kyoko deduce that Junko was the one pulling the strings the entire time and she was revealed to be the mastermind behind everything at the Academy. She then confirmed the suspicion that emerged from the intense Class Trial debates - that she erased everyone's memories of the last two years so she could implement her plan to make the world suffer in despair. Though seemingly livid over the results shortly after the vote was settled, Junko instead became perversely delighted as she realized she would be able to experience the extreme despair of painful, unnecessary death, after her demise in te Danganronpa World, Spyro appears to revive her and make her a punkette. *'Clumsy Smurf': The only male. Before his birth as Liconishi Midorixaxi, his sister died, his family was in terrible danger, his mother tried everything she could so she can keep him safe from becoming what he is now, but, it turns out that she had to get a job, when she did, she was doing well, until that day, a car arrived, and she had to take him and his other brothers and sisters to safety, they went to actual homes, and before he could get out, he got a scar on his feet, he fell so hard, he ended up going to a beach, where a solar eclipse is going on, and a portal opened, and i ended up turning from Liconishi to Clumsy Smurf. He revealed his home was burnt down by Squidimi Okashu, who was possessed by Pepper. *'Leakianmishi': The quiet one and sometimes the punching bag. Once a student at Akademi High in the early 1990s. Fell in love Denoku who would soon to be Celestia and Luka's father. Shikini had stalked her, kidnapped her, took her to a forest, and killed her via stabbing. Her ghost still remains in the forest as an engineer to Mina. It was revealed that Leaki had met Shira before meeting Spyro, Shira had spent multiple attempts testing and perfecting the hunt, each time ending with a major failure. Although there were many major setbacks, Shira never gave up on finding her. During the eighty-fourth test, Leaki finally appeared, causing Shira to express excitement for her hard-earned success. With Leaki found, Shira stated her eagerness to now be able to convince ghosts are real, especially when she would get to show Leaki to Spyro (Which never happens). *'Jeno Saido': A ghost who is an absolute moron. *'Kiota Angelica': Pepper's younger twin sister and victim. *'Celestia PepperJunkCure': A psychotic lovesick yandere. *'Luka PepperJunkCure': Celestia's older twin. Description As stated, The Punkettes serve as an in-between for Spyro. Spyro often has them do many tasks. In their free time, the Punkettes enjoy doing common activities such as watching TV, sleeping, going to the movies, and various other escapades. When amongst the each other, the Punkettes act like a dysfunctional, rowdy, and loyal family. Most of them are not blood-related, but treat each other as family just the same. They are willing to do heroic acts if pressed or if there is a promise of reward. More often than not, they do heroic deeds to look out for themselves, rather than any moral reasons. For instance, they chose to stop Osana's attempts to conquer the world because her plans mainly involve killing or enslaving them. They also chose to stop Pepper from conquering the universe after she destroyed Spyro's home. Relationships Allies * President Romu * Mayor Richfuxx (formerly) * Kimi Romu * Yandere-chan * Monaca Towa * The Literature Club ** Monika ** Sayori ** Natsuki ** Yuri * Mina Rintakahana * Lyla * The Criminals Gang ** Osana Najimi ** Snotty Boy ** Helga Pataki ** Nelson Muntz ** T.I.N.A. * Lisako Tokyo * $py64 * Mukuro Ikusaba * Yuki Satash * Boss Demon * Patiga Sukinahito * Katara Liama * The Minu Krab ** Feesuka Minudaka ** Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II ** Kashi Idololi ** Louis ** Konata Izumi ** Jojo Mcdodd Enemies * The Criminals Gang (rivals; formerly) ** Osana Najimi (formerly) ** Snotty Boy (formerly) ** Helga Pataki (formerly) ** Nelson Muntz (formerly) ** T.I.N.A. (formerly) * Fukyu Mekaru * Yuki Nukimo * Pepper Satanica * Boss Demon (formerly) * Minions of Satanica * The Daughters of Satanica * Topaz Nimakara * Mina Rintakahana (formerly) * Mayor Richfuxx Gallery Spisamadoomfire.png|Spyro Doomfire, the Leader. the girl in the treehouse.png|Shira, Second-in-command. Gungirl Junko.jpg|Junko. The despair girl. Clumsy_smurfs_2017.png|Clumsy, The only male and Heart of the team. Leaki.png|Leakianmishi, the quiet one and sometimes punching bag. Jeno.png|Jeno, everyone's favorite dimwitted serial killer. 180928kisekae.png|Kiota, The Angel Queen and one of the sane members. Celestia PepperJunkCure.png|Celestia PepperJunkCure. the murderous yandere. Luka.png|Luka PepperJunkCure, Celestia's twin, and the Brains. Theme Music Ke$ha - Warrior (Official Lyrics) HD Trivia * "Osana seeks Help (lost episode)", "The Water's always Wetter", "Water Balloon fights in the Water", "Osana's Fairy Tales" and "It's a Tsundere Life" are the only episodes where none of the the Punkettes appear in-person. * Some of the members are often portrayed as having PTSD due to their traumatizing pasts. * It is implied that a lot of Spyro's minions are people who defected from Pepper either out of disgust of Pepper's goals. One of Spyro's butlers voices hesitation to work for Pepper "the girl talks like she wants to bring about a damning apocalypse." Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Heroes Category:Teams Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Creators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lethal Category:Murderer Category:Animal Kindness Category:The Punkettes Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Male Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Aliens Category:Noncorporeal